Dragonslayer Soul
by Deathblow88
Summary: Soul Eater and Maka Albarn are best dragon friends. Three years after meeting, their dragon parents leave without telling a soul. To find the Dragons, the two Slayers must learn about the secrets of a fallen city, and their pasts.
1. Fire And Ice Shall Reign

**A/N: Hello, my friends! I hope that you like this new story. Kori To Hono, Fire and Ice. **

**Disclaimer: I don't in any way, shape or form own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Wind blew through an open clearing. A blonde girl no older than six stood alone in a red long sleeved tunic, a scarlet colored scarf with Dragon scales, white pants with an orange sash, and green moccasins deep in concentration. Flames suddenly surrounded her at a close range. However, the flames didn't burn her. She opened her green eyes, spotting a tree, and attacked.

**"KARYU NO HOKO!"**

After she ate the flames eminating from the tree, she suddenly heard a voice.

"You a Dragon Slayer?" Came a boy's voice.

That frightened her, pigtails shooting upwards.

"EEEEYAAAAAAAA!"

The birds must of heard that, for they flew off quickly and in a panic.

The boy wore a cream colored tunic, a black pair of pants with a grey sash tied to them, a wolf skin coat, and blue moccasins. His white hair and red eyes completed his look as he winced and checked his elfin ears for blood, but didn't find any.

"Name's Soul Eater Evans. What's yours?" Soul asked.

"Maka Albarn. And how do you know that?"

"I saw you practicing your magic. Nice to know that I'm not the only one who uses magic strong enough to take down Dragons and that I am a Dragon myself." Soul stated.

Maka was absolutely shocked. Another Dragon Slayer? What was going on here?! Her own elfin ears twitched, arrowhead earrings flying with the breeze. She _had_ to tell Alanandeeney about this. However, she wasn't home yet, and her foster mother hated interruptions. They spoke some more when Soul asked her a certain question.

"What is your home country, Maka?"

"Draconia. You?"

"I'm a Targarian."

Maka must have been hearing things when he said that. Targaria was one of the many countries that had been abandoned by the main inhabitants, the Dragons. Soul must have been one of the only Dragons that remained in Targaria. Maka had gone to the barren country only to find out the dragons had left...and here was a Dragon from Targaria next to her.

"YOU'RE A TAGARIAN?!"

"ATLAEINSDER KORJAAT, WOMAN!" 1 Soul shouted in anguish as his hearing exploded.

"Sorry. That was a bit overboard." Maka apologized, head low in embarrassment.

"I wholeheartedly agree with you on that one." Soul weakly replied before passing out. When he woke up five seconds afterward, the Dragon beside him just stared into the atmosphere, turning her head in his direction.

"Hey, Soul,"

"Yeah?"

"What tribe are you from?" Maka asked.

"Ramazakiente." Soul staterd rather bluntly. He knew that his fellow Dragon wouwould have kept pelting random questions toward him, but did he have to put up with it? Yes, he had to.

And so started their rather scaly friendship.

* * *

After getting to know each other, their Dragon guardians took them home for the the day, and promised to meet again tomorrow. For 3 years, the two had been friends, and eventually taught each other about their own tribes and cultures.

Those 3 years were the final years of seeing Wes and Alanandeeney for 7 long years.

* * *

**Sorry, gotta end it there, folks. This may be a bit Fairy Tail-ish, but the next one is a Mirai Nikki AU. This is a Dragon Tribe AU for everyone to read, review and enjoy. If you have watched Fairy Tail, then yes, there will be a lot of Dragon force in this AU. Vote for an AU on my poll, or PM me, either is fine!**

**1- Targarian for 'JESUS CHRIST, WOMAN!'**

_**~Deathblow88**_


	2. Under The Old Gods and The New

**A/N: HELLO, MY LOYAL READERS! I have more Dragonslayer Soul for everyone! Go to my profile and vote on my poll, please.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied. **

* * *

_ July 7, X777, three years later, _

_'Where the hell is she,' _Maka inwardly grumbled. Soul plopped next to her, sitting on the grass with an irked expression on his features.

_ 'Wes is missing. if he would leave early in the morning like that he would have left a note somewhere, that much is true.' _Soul inwardly snarled.

"Jeez," Maka sighs in exasperation, "if she went hunting, she would have been here _3 hours ago..._" Maka darkly mused. who she was referring to was her foster mother, Alanandeeney. When the blonde noticed Soul next to her, the Draconian asked him something that made his eyes widen in terror.

"Hey, Soul...did you forget about my birthday?" she asked the lad.

_'ACK!' _Soul mentally screamed in horror,'_ I DID FORGET ABOUT TODAY!'_

Judging by Soul's sudden blanch, realization hit her like a demon's tail to many a statue of the Draconian gods. "Wait, YOU _DID _FORGET, DIDN'T YOU?!" Maka thundered in fury, once again scaring the poor boy. Even though the two were the same age, Maka was absolutely terrifying when her ire reached its peak, along with any female Dragon. but today, Soul was going to get skinned alive for forgetting Maka Albarn's birthday when Maka pulled out her hunting knife. When she did, then you had to try outrunning her before it can meet your throat.

_**" Taleinjah deanteiernai** sorjahaadt 1..."_ Maka growled out in Draconian. Soul was certainly about to die.

* * *

After being chased around a furious birthday girl,who, due to how she lost her cool, burned down half of the grassy clearing, Soul ended up wandering around the market, looking for groceries for food. He really wanted to eat something edible before his stomach ate his intestines.

"OI, SOUL," an obnoxious voice hollered over the bustling crowd. The Targarian groaned. Why did _HE_ have to be here? "SAY HELLO TO YOUR GOD, MY FELLOW DRAGONSLAYER!" Black*Star was a very obnoxious ten year old Dragonslayer, and Tsubaki often trailed behind the bluenette. Black*Star never admitted it, but he had a crush on the raven-haired Dragonslayer, so when she apologized for his crazy behavior in the square, he just stared at her. When he snapped out of his daze, Maka had joined the group and asked if they wanted to go to her house. They said yes, because the sun was going down for the day. Night was for the demons alone.

Once there, they played all sorts of games, including White Knight, Black Knight 2. When a question that was directed at Soul and Maka was heard, it made them freeze."Hey," Black*Star started, " didn't the plain turn ablaze earlier?" Yep, Soul was gonna explain that one and _DEFINETLY_ not the birthday girl.

" It wasn't us for sure...hehehehehe..."Maka said, paler than paper.

Black*Star eyed them suspiciously.

* * *

That night, Alanandeeney nor Wes returned home. Sid and Masamune never came back, either. The four Dragonslayers came to the conclusion that they left them behind and constantly trained for the next four months until the time to leave was nigh for them.

_**Flashback, September 22nd, X777**_

Maka strolled the woods, trying to clear her head, when Soul suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey, Soul...promise not to tell anyone under the old gods and the new?" Maka asked.

"Sure, Maka. Just tell me what you don't wanna let slip and it's kept." Soul coolly replied.

"I'm headed for Taikrien 3 in 3 weeks."

That caused the albino to grind to a halt and stare at here with wide eyes. "What...? Maka...you can't be serious." He choked out. What about everyone else? Don't they get a say in this?

"I am, Soul. Just...don't tell anyone, please. For their sake."

Maka only hoped that Soul didn't see the tear streaming down her face.

**_End of Flashback_**

Turned out that Black*Star was listening to them and told Tsubaki. On the day that she was due to leave, the other three stowed away onto the boat that she was taking to Sowenalia 4. Six long days later and the four of them reached their destination. When the blonde noticed a familiar face in the crowd, she was shellshocked.

'_WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?!' _Maka inwardly bellowed in shock. Soul turned his head and saw Maka staring...dead ahead at them. His eyes widened in terror when she bolted to them with shock written all over her face still.

"BLACK*STAR, TSUBAKI, WE'VE BEEN DISCOVERED! RUN FOR IT!" Soul cried out in horror, earning a few looks from the crowd. When the other two looked back, they saw why they had to run and made a beeline for the nearest plain, looking like a bunch of deer in headlights all the while.

* * *

_5 hours later_

Maka went after them and eventually caught them. When she did, they were sweating bullets as they thought of their fates. Instead of killing them, like they thought, she interrogated them. "What are you doing here? I thought no body followed me."

Things went downhill from there because of that. Maka wasn't fond of the fact that her friends, her nakama, had left Nilo village 5, despite of what they had gathered when she was beginning to leave.

Soon each of them, including Soul, spilled the beans as to why they left Nilo. When they finished answering Maka's question, Soul said something that the others agreed with.

"Remember, Maka, if we are not separated, then we will always have the triumph to win the fight." Soul calmly stated. They all seemed to be at an agreement with the albino, but Maka inwardly became an enigma.

* * *

**A/N: Whew, that's getting heated there. If you want to know what countries the entire gang come from, check out my profile. It will be waiting for you to browse. **

**Translations/Notes:**

**1~"Die, you mindless bastard." in Draconian**

**2~A game that I played as a nine year old**

**3~A Sowenalian city without street lamps or wagons. It's a tribal city.**

**4~A fictional country that I made up two years ago.**

**5~A random village in Concorba**

**VOTE ON MY AU POLL!**


	3. Three More Dragonslayers In Sowenalia!

**2nd chapter in a day? Wow. I will also be writing the song lyrics to Magia in some chapters because It's a perfect theme song for this story.**

**Standard Disclaimer applies.**

* * *

_Itsuka kimi ga, hitomi ni tomosu, ai no hikari ga_

_ ** Toki wo koete**_

_Horobiisogu sekai no yume wo tashika ni hitotsu_

_ **Kowasu darou**_

_ Tamerai wo, nomihoshite, kimi ga nozomu MONO wa nani?_

_ Konna, youkubukai akogare no yukue ni hakanai, ashita wo aru no?_

* * *

_Seven years later, August 17th, X785_

A 16 year old man walked into the forest, red eyes tired. Never wake up Maka Albarn and get away with it. He hated that he ran away from his insane friends all night long. Soul was never a morning person or a happy riser. In fact, the Targarian was the complete opposite, the bags under his eyes giving enough proof time show for his unpleasant mood. "Te'in rajaat soraniektaz 1..."Soul trailed off. His morning was not going well at all.

He just ended up freezing the tree next to him in irritation.

* * *

Maka wasn't doing well either. Tsubaki was completely irked about her rude awakening and had a terrifying facial expression. Black*Star was still asleep. The blonde was sharpening the dagger in her hand, and she was searching for a certain Targarian. "Aleiinjad korvatt tahaj moleijdan... 2" Maka darkly muttered. Soul was a dead Dragon soon enough. When she caught sight of a frozen pine, she knew he was still around somewhere. '_Your ass **is** mine, sordjaat.' Not a second later, she caught sight of the Ice Dragon._

Soul, after inhaling the scent of chai, turned around and saw a lethal ash-blonde with dagger in hand.

Maka found him, her cat-like pupils narrowing dangerously. He definitely had to run for his life now.

* * *

An hour later Soul was at Tsubaki's mercy as she grumbled patching Soul up all the while. Tsubaki woke up Black*Star after she finished, who grumbled in Tarik 3. When he smelled breakfast, the water Dragonslayer bolted for the kitchen. It was Maka's turn to cook, and it was delicious. She heated the food using her flames from her palm. Once it was served and finished, they packed and journeyed East to Taeos 4, the birth city of Sowenalia. It took a few days, but they got there. It reminded Soul of Targaria 5, only the streets were bustling with Dragon folk. Soul passed by three people, he got the feeling that they were Dragonslayers. However, he quickly dismissed the thought as soon as it came. But he could not shake away the feeling that came with it.

* * *

An hour had passed. The four of them wandered about the village aimlessly. Soul followed the 3 that he saw earlier. He suddenly found himself behind the pale one and watched what he would do. What he did shocked Soul.

**"Eiryu no hoko."**

From his mouth came a whirlwind of shadows into the now black prarie.

Soul's mouth was agape. His hunch about them was right on the target.

* * *

When he and the others met up, he told them what he had witnessed. When they didn't believe him, he took them to the plain that he was in when it happened. They still didn't belive him until they saw a black, shadowed plain next to the tree he hid behind before with wide eyes, their eyes unbelieving what they saw.

"Okay," Maka started, "we are looking for them as soon as possible."

* * *

**I have been in a bunch of deep shit. Read and review. Oh, by the way, CLIFFHANGER. I also suggest that you listen to Dragonslayer by Yasuharu Takanashi as you read this. **

**1-"When I get my hands on her," in Targarian**

**2-"He will die today." in Draconian**

**3- The Tarenjaat language. Black*Star is from the fictional country Concorba, something that I randomly came up with. The Tarenjaat is one of the nine tribes of the olden texts of Eibon. **

**4- The Sowenalian capital city. Royal family lives there.**

**5- Draconia's neighboring country.**

_**~Deathblow88**_


	4. The Devil's Black Shadow

**A/N: HELLO MY READERS! I hope that you like this new chapter of Dragonslayer Soul. **

**Standard Disclaimer Applied. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A young man who was in dark clothes walked through the crowds. His black and white hair swayed in the wind. His name was Death The Kid, but he preferred Kid. Kid was a lover of shadows, he even ate them. He was known as the Shadow Dragon, the prince of the darkness. His friends, sisters Liz and Patty Thompson, were Dragonslayers as well. However, they used different elements.; Lightning and Earth. They were terrifying people when not taken seriously, and would kill you as they got the chance to. Kid noticed someone who was following them from behind.

* * *

"Liz. Patty. We should move now."

_**'Eiryu no Yamiyoru.'**_

Soon, shadows covered the town square. People couldn't see where they were except the Slayers. Soul ran full speed ahead and didn't have to stop. He could simply sniff out his target. The black haired teen would not escape him until his friends got him and his pals. Soul was certain that thy would. Maka was absolutely ready for her part in the action. When Kid and his two friends came into view, she, Tsubaki, and Black*Star swiftly got them without a problem with anything. When Soul cleared the square, the shadows lifted and all of the chaos could be seen.

* * *

_8 hours later_

Kid refused to speak to the Dragonslayers. Liz and Patty didn't either. When they were out of sight, Kid switched their shadows with their bodies. However, before they could even get to the door, Soul froze the entrance to the house, along with the exit in the back. Kid, Liz and Patty were stuck in the house.

"Now," the Targarian started cooly,"it's rude to leave when we haven't been able to ask you how you became Dragonslayers."

* * *

"I am a Dragonslayer because I was raised and taught by one. How do you know what I was, though? " Kid asked, completely puzzled.

"Soul followed you last week," Maka started, pointing towards the albino with her thumb,"he saw your Dragon's Roar."

Kid's eyes widened considerably.

* * *

**A/N: Ending it there for today. Well, review! :'**

_**~Deathblow88**_


	5. Zeus' Lightning

**A/N: HELLO AMERICA! I am super excited that I can update Dragonslayer Soul today! I'm hoping that my poll was voted on...I'm the only one that voted on it. The choices are :**

**Mirai Nikki AU**

**Blue Exorcist AU**

**Dragon Ball AU**

**Naruto AU **

**Ponyo AU**

**The Devil Is A Part-Timer AU**

**Elfen Lied AU**

**Bleach AU**

**Rosario Vampire AU**

**Karin AU **

**Ranma AU**

Black Lagoon AU

Evangelion AU

Shaman King AU

Fairy Tail AU

Witchblade AU

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Liz and Patty were also shocked at this turn of events, Liz more so than Patty.

"How much d'you know about or magic?" Liz shakily questioned, her insides twisting in pure terror.

Soul explained the whole situation. As he spoke, the other three realized that he and the others with him were Dragonslayers as well.

Liz took the time until she told them that she learned her lightning magic from a Dragon that was mistaken for a Demon. That same Dragon ended up slain because of her demon-like personality and temper.

"So that's how you became a Dragonslayer? Cool," Soul replied with his trademark smirk. Maka suddenly felt a pang of jealosy, but shook it off quickly.

'Honestly, what the hell is wrong with me? Don't tell me that I am in love with SOUL, of all people!' Maka thought in bewilderment, causing the fire mage to faint in complete shock.

* * *

Liz noticed that Maka was out like a light, so she carried the Dragon to her bed (Dragons have sharper senses than humans do).When Soul asked her if Maka was out, she answered with a 'She fainted outta nowhere,'. Soul, Black*Star, and Tsubaki were befuddled. Maka Albarn never fainted once-not unless she ran out of magia 1.

Tsubaki had a feeling that she had realized something that came as a shock to her. When they were children, Maka was constantly denying that she had a massive crush on Soul when Tsubaki teased her about it.

Turns out she was right on target with that.

* * *

**A/N: Maka has a crush on Soul? Who woulda thought?**

**1-What mages and Dragons alike use for their power. **

**VOTE! REVIEWS ALSO MAKE ME EXCITED! **

_**~Deathblow88**_


	6. Chapter 17 Sneak Peek: Dragon Shift

**A/N: I've updated nothing related to this for months, now. This might not count as an update, per se, but it's a sneak peek into chapter seventeen. This will probably be bound to get some reviews or anything, and a package labeled 'Inherited Trait' will make itself known in a certain transformation well known to every Dragon. Probably the most hated trait that any Dragon has instilled into them since birth.**

**Dragon transformations.**

**Hoo boy. **

**Let's hope that they don't kill each other.**

**fairytaillover36: Here's what you asked for! You'll be rather surprised with who it is, though.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this AU and the plot, along with the countries. Soul Eater belongs to Atsushi Okubou-sama.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Maka was honing into her Magia, searching for what was keeping her from doing her best in battle when a voice from behind her spoke up.

"It may be time for your transformation soon. That might be what's blocking your Magia from flowing freely." Natsu spoke, joining her in the grassy, dry plain as he popped his neck in mild discomfort.

Maka looked at the older boy with a puzzled expression.

"My transformation isn't for another two years. I'm still sixteen; the shift happens at age eighteen." Maka replied to salmon haired lad, not expecting the rather sardonic look on his face.

"Well, that's not even true. The shift happens when a teenage Dragon reaches their mid-teens. Take me for example; when I'd undergone the shift, I was sixteen and I'm seventeen now. My younger sister was the same, but she's fourteen. She takes after Mom, that's certain." Natsu chuckled, fondly remembering the past.

"And what does that have to do with my situation? I thought we were talking about the Dragon Shift 1." Maka admonished, suddenly standing and walking off without the older Dragon.

* * *

Making it back to the place that the female Dragon called home, along with some other Dragonslayers, Maka left a note saying that she'd go to sleep and wouldn't get up until dinner. Stalking her way to her bed, the fire mage passed out, and like she said, didn't wake until dinner.

As they were eating, Soul felt his head ringing loudly, like church bells. Maka, being ever vigilant, noticed first.

"Are you okay, Soul? You look like you just saw the ghost of Christmas past." Maka said, concerned for her childhood friend and partner.

"Yeah, I'm fine. When I went hunting earlier, I was kinda frustrated and probably turned some of the forest into a _tundra_. That, or the shift is tonight for us."

As soon as he said that, Black*Star choked, Kid spit out his drink, Liz shivered, Maka dropped her next morsel of food, Patty's jaw fell from its hinges, Crona went frantic, and Tsubaki accidentally shattered her glass as she froze up.

_"WHAT?!" _They shouted, now pale as newly-washed sheets being hung to dry in the sun.

Natsu walked into the house, agreeing with Soul.

"Your first shift will probably be tonight. It doesn't matter whose symptoms are the most obvious, but you might want to sleep in a place where you won't start to hang out of the house. Better yet, avoid being _in it._" Natsu advised, causing everybody to turn blue in the face. "One more thing, it's a bit more bearable to be closest to you affinitative nature, meaning whatever element you're at your strongest around. For example, my younger sister is at her strongest when gale force winds are speeding in every direction or when it gets cloudy."

"So she's a Sky Dragon, I take it." Kid said, the connection making itself clear. Natsu nodded, confirming it.

"Well, be sure to be around the place where you're at home. Steer clear of narrow spaces."

And with that, he walked back out of the house.

* * *

Heeding his instructions, they went to spots where they'd be comfortable when the shift occurred. Maka lit a few trees ablaze, Soul went to his previously made icy haven, Tsubaki found a rather windy cliff to perch at, Patty went to a rock field, Liz went to the stormy part of the forest, Black*Star went to the nearest lake, and Kid and Crona went to the darkest places.

Before anyone went to sleep, they left a few marks around, showing that they were about to undergo the Dragon Shift.

Now for a rather scaly surprise.

* * *

The next morning, when they all woke up, instead of feeling their normal sizes they felt a tad...larger.

Soul rose from his sleeping position, raising a hand...er- claw to his head, and in the place of his white hair was a scaly head and some rather haphazard fur. Standing on four legs, he strode over to where Black*Star would be supposedly be admiring himself in the water's reflection, trying to keep his twenty foot tail from knocking anyone over.

Suddenly hearing roaring, he looked upwards and saw a slender, black Dragon gliding her way towards him, bringing gales with her as she landed.

"Hello, Soul." Tsubaki spoke, her eyes showing worry.

"What went wrong this time?" Soul asked. If he had eyebrows, one of them would be raised.

Tsubaki sighed, a sign that Black*Star was up to no good again.

"What happened?"

"Well..."

* * *

Maka was walking around for breakfast when she found a white dragon, certain that it was Soul.

"Let me guess; Black*Star found himself in a child's traps, didn't he?" Maka said, startling both Soul and Tsubaki.

"Yes, he did..and he's trying to soak the ropes to get them soggy so he can get himself free."

Maka was dumbstruck. He knew that soggy ropes only made it harder to get free, so why would that sea urchin do something so _stupid_?

"...He does know that he'll only get stuck...right?" Soul replied.

As if on cue, they heard a frustrated roaring that wasn't too far from the lake.

The present dragons paled.

_'Black*Star...what kind of trap did you get into _this _time?' _The trio thought, exasperated.

* * *

Following Tsubaki in the skies, the three of them saw a tealish-navy blur thrashing around wildly. Landing behind him, Soul let out a puff of frost, effectively breaking the rope as Black*Star roamed free before diving into the water.

The minute that his head and body came out of the water, they noticed his patterns better. He had a pale blue underbelly and an eight pointed star on his back, the same color as his hair was before the shift. His scales were a mix of teal and navy, some carrying hues of electric blue as the tribal pattern that surrounded the mark on his back and flowed over his limbs and head. He sported haphazard light blue fur on the back of his head, somewhat shaped like a star.

Then they noticed something- Natsu was nowhere to be seen. Before they they could assess the situation, however, there was a large gust of wind. Swiveling around, the four Dragons caught sight of the rest of their party, including the now scaly Natsu.

"So, you enjoying your first day as full-fledged Dragons?" Natsu asked, excited for their answer.

"What the hell is there to enjoy, if we keep getting my godly self into traps?!" Black*Star hollered, not amused.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, a sneak peek. This is half of this future chapter, and I will leave the fate of this in your hands, my readers. Oh, and by the way, I'll probably be posting more sneak peeks up until Chapter 6 gets found.**

**Notes:**

**1- The Dragon Shift is a coming of age ritual where teenage dragons from the olden tribes gain a Draconic form, ranging from Wryvein to Havoc Wreakers. **

**Their Dragon forms- save Black*Star's- are described vaguely. **

**Maka's Dragon form is comprised of red scales, golden eyes, and light yellow tribal marks on her back in the form of the mark of her clan; a Dragon encircling the moon with a tail shaped like a blade.**

**Soul's Dragon form is made up of white scales, cobalt blue eyes, and dark blue tribal patterns with the mark of the Ramazakiente; a pair of warring Dragons and a shard of ice.**

**Tsubaki's Dragon form is a body of black scales, pale green eyes, and a star mark on her neck surrounded by tribal marks, one carrying a wind pattern. **

**Liz and Patty share a similar Dragon form- bright orange scales, malachite green eyes, and light blue tribal patterns with different symbols; Liz's signature thunderbolt and Patty's signature stone ledge.**

**Kid and Crona also share a similar Draconic appearance. Black scales with white marks all over their backs; Crona with a snake and Kid with a skull.**

**If any of you have watched Fairy Tail, Natsu looks like Igneel.**

**Natsu's younger sister is Wendy Marvell.**

_**~Deathblow88**_


	7. Chapter 22 Sneak Peek: Repulsiveness

**A/N: Like I said on the last sneak peek, until Chapter 6 gets found I will be posting more sneak peeks to different chapters in this story. This one will have a rather large family reunion and an explanation about Targaria being abandoned. Like 'Dragon Shift''s sneak peek, this will be a fraction of the chapter. Not only that, but you actually get to meet their parents and mentors. Maka will get to meet her birth parents, and will also learn a secret about her foster mother that she hadn't known about until she met it or ****_them_****.**

**Meine Gott.**

**That will be a doozy. **

**But for now, enjoy this sneak peek to the fullest.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater for any kind of purpose. This is just for fun.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Soul stood watch in his Dragon form, cobalt eyes scanning diligently for any sign of trouble before he heard the faintest roar from a distance. Eyes now wide and in a case of ice, he shifted back to normal, nearly kicking the door down as he bolted inside, shouting till his lungs gave way.

"OUR DRAGONS RETURNED, EVERYBODY!" The albino hollered, causing everyone to be ruptured from their slumber.

"And how do you know that? We haven't seen them for seven years." Maka groggily spoke, her eyes going wide when she heard a rather familiar roar before bolting for the door.

"Alanandeeney! You've returned!" Maka excitedly bellowed, running forth to meet the woman that raised her. But before that could happen, a fireball the size of Maka's Dragon form shot down and collided with the ground not too far from their position.

Covering her face so the now uprooted soil wouldn't block her nose or her eyes, Maka held her ground as best as she could. When the smoke cleared, they all heard rancid coughing coming from the crater. After a hand came out, Maka rushed to the mouth of the crater and pulled out a woman that looked to be twenty five years old wearing a tribal garb.

"Note to self: Never transform back to normal in midair." she said, passing out momentarily.

When she came to, Alanandeeney smelled fresh meat cooking over an open fire. Sitting up, she raised a hand to her aching head, groaning as she did so. Before she could get up, Maka had brought over a bowl of soup, knowing that she'd need the strength.

"Thank you, Maka. I'll need the strength when I make it back to Draconia." Before she could take a sip, Maka sat down on the mattress, eyes carrying hurt.

"So you were in Draconia the whole time? Why didn't you at least _tell_ me that you'd be in another country?" Maka asked, her sadness growing.

"It was rather sudden. I couldn't exactly tell you because if I hadn't left, they would have come after you again. And to answer your question, I wasn't _just_ at the homeland. I'd been traveling around with a friend of mine for the past seven years."

Maka's emerald eyes widened slightly.

"Who's _'they'_?" Maka questioned.

"The Black Wing Cult. In other words; Rouge Dragons. They were responsible for Targaria being abandoned." Alanandeeney clarified. This new information pecked at Soul's interest, causing him to look at the older blonde woman.

"How _did_ that happen anyway?" Soul asked, one pale eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Sixteen years ago, on the fourteenth of January, the Black Wing invaded Targaria to kill the Ramazakiente chieftain's newborn son. Unfortunately, he and his wife died; he in battle, and his wife during the escape. Only a handful of them survived, the chieftain's two sons among them.

"Since then, the tribe was basically scattered all over the globe and the Black Wing has been searching for them still."

Soul was shocked. His birthday was January fourteenth. Then it all clicked into place.

"So Wes and I are his sons?"

"Apparently so. I've met your father, and you look exactly like him. That's how I know that your bloodline survived."

"If I miss my guess, correct me...but wasn't Draconia also raided on the seventh of July of the same year? Also, their chieftain's child went _missing_, didn't she?" Kid asked, now enthralled into the conversation.

This time, it was Maka's turn to be flabbergasted.

"You mean...that my father as well-"

"He's still alive, Maka. Your mother is also. You don't need to worry. And yes, he is the chieftain of the Stazjilrain."

Not being able to take the new revelation, she would have sped out of the door had Alanandeeney not grabbed her wrist.

"Maka, listen to me. The reason for them trying to hunt you and your friends down is because the mark of your tribe is imprinted into your skin. Not only that, but when I was younger, fourteen to be exact, the Cult had done something similar to the war that they've waged upon us now. This time -almost two hundred years later,- they've grown worse. It's only been a matter of time before my scent wore off of you and they found out that you hadn't died.

"If I know one method that they use to get rid of someone, it's that they exterminate a future threat to them before they can prove to be problematic. In your case they tried to kill every one of your friends -including yourself- on the day that each of you were born.

"You have to leave this place before they arrive to the Amarais Chain. It won't be long before they find you here!"

"Then that means that we have to rush before something bad happens," Natsu spoke before whistling a tune. Hearing the wind blow at insane levels, the salmon haired Dragon peeked out of the window, smirking when he saw a white Dragon land on the ground, turning into her normal form.

She had dark blue hair, dark sienna eyes, and pale skin with a light blue tattoo on her right shoulder. Clad in a green and yellow dress with a scale pattern, she lightly tapped on the door until Natsu opened it. The fifteen year old bowed politely before introducing herself.

"Good morning. I'm Wendy Dragneel, Natsu's younger sister. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Wendy said, earning surprised looks from every Dragon but Natsu.

"SHE'S YOUR SISTER?!"

"Okay, enough of that. We all need to get out of here before that accursed Cult gets here. Pack what you need, even a worldly possession that you cherish. Can someone manipulate illusions?"

Alanandeeney received a reply in the form of Crona.

"I am a master at Chaotic Maginai 1. What all needs to be done?"

* * *

After a successful escape, the gang and Alanandeeney were in flight to the Redfin Islands in Concorba, where Maka's father was waiting for their arrival.

When they landed, Spirit came to greet them all when he noticed that, among them, was his daughter. An exact copy of his mate, Kami.

Suddenly walking forward, the ash blonde teenager stood in front of the redheaded Dragon before speaking.

"Hello...Father." Maka whispered, hugging him softly. She felt his hand rest on her head and linger, his arm around her.

"Hello, Maka. You've grown since I last saw you. And to say the least, you look just like your mother." Spirit greeted his child. "Come. We need to come inside to celebrate that all of you are alive and well. Your Ice Balaren 2 friend would also enjoy this since there is a similar one waiting for him."

"Well? Let's go in. We don't want to keep him waiting."

The food was delicious. Drinks were passed around, there was music, and to top it off, the Dragonslayers were reunited with relatives and mentors.

"It looks peaceful. Are these Dragons really fighting the Black Wing Cult?" Maka asked Kami.

"Unfortunately. The oldest Dragon here was the one that raised you to your father's wishes so that none of the members could discover your scent." Kami explained, her daughter getting the connection quickly.

"So that's why she never told me that my father was the chieftain. She didn't want me to know until they found me again. But why would she do that if she knew that was inevitable in the first place?"

Kami nodded in agreement. "But at last, I finally get to see you again. Come. There's someone that you'll want to meet before you set off again." Before the younger blonde could ask who, she dragged her to where her father was sitting. She wasn't exactly surprised with what Spirit wore, but what he was bouncing in his lap.

"This adorable, fire-breathing lizard here," Kami started, picking up the object of Maka's shock, "is your little sister Riena. Want to hold her?"

"Of course, Mother. I'd love to get to know my lookalike. I want her to know her older self before I depart." Maka replied, smiling jubilantly. Just as she said that, Riena looked at her sister's face before she laid a hand on Maka's cheek.

"Maka.." The baby Dragon said, catching both Maka and Kami by surprise. Maka stole an uneasy glance at her mother before asking the question that was heaviest on her shoulders.

"Was that her first word or the first time that she's said anything but Mama?" Maka asked, puzzled.

"The latter. I think that she's already fond of you, Maka." Now being the one carrying her in her arms, Maka was able to examine every feature of Riena's face. She had a lot of their mother in her, but her hair was a slightly lighter shade of ash blonde. She had forest green eyes like her elder sister, and a tiny white fang poking out of her mouth- a sign that she was teething.

Riena smiled up at her big sister, reaching for her hand which was above her face as she laughed. Finally gripping her hand, Riena lit a small flame along her smaller one, shocking not only Maka and Kami, but Spirit as well.

"Well, Spirit. Looks like we have a fire Dragon after all." Kami said to her mate before Maka cleared her throat.

"You mean _two_ fire Dragons? I use the same magic." Maka corrected, lifting a finger from her free hand and igniting it.

Suddenly the moment was ruined when a certain albino snuck up from behind to give Maka a scare.

"Anyone miss me?" Soul asked, startling Maka. The reaction that he got was a plume of flames in his face, leaving it charred. Wiping the blackness from his face, Soul noticed the baby in Maka's arms before his eyes widened.

"Is she your _sister,_ or am I seeing things here?" Soul questioned, flabbergasted.

"You aren't."

And with that, Maka walked off, leaving a confused Soul in her wake.

* * *

**A/N: I'll just skip to the notes.**

**Notes:**

**1- Chaotic Maginai is a type of darkness magic. Only Crona could master it.**

**2- Ice Balaren is a type of Dragon Species. They hail in the frost peaks of Targaria and are normally Ramazakiente.**

**Review, please!**

_**~Deathblow88**_


End file.
